


Day Six: Don't Apologise

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Canon What Canon?, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't apologise for something if you mean it. </p>
<p>Dick and Tim's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six: Don't Apologise

When it happened it was extremely anticlimactic; something they would look back on years later and laugh about over a good round of beer.

But that was part of what made it perfect.

Tim had been having a bad day, it was raining (typical Gotham right?), and he had been again left to his own devices by his father; he had come to accept that that was just what happened. So, with nothing better to do, he made his way to Wayne Manor, hoping Alfred would take pity on him and give him something to do.

Tim should have known it was going to be cleaning parts of the Batcave, but honestly, at that point he couldn’t have cared less if he tried.

He used it as endurance and agility training, because scrubbing the bat cave floor whilst holding a handstand was completely necessary; no? So was break falling though doorways and tumbling across the practice mats. That was, until something large, and Dick like came tumbling into him sending them both flying and ending with Dick pinning him to the ground smiling like there was no tomorrow.

“What’cha doin Little Robin?” Dick asked, he was practically buzzing with energy.

“Cleaning,” he replies and grins. It’s just so easy with Dick; easy to smile and forget about his dad; about Ives’ illness; about the responsibility of being Robin.

“Not anymore.”

“But Alfre-”

“Told me to come and get you, you’ve been down here for hours Timmy it’s dinner time and you’re a growing boy who needs his food” Dick teased.

Tim smiles and, not for the first time, wished he had a sibling. Someone to be there and talk to him, someone to play with, or just to be around when his parents weren’t.

“Humph, I would love to go eat; but it seems that I have acquired an oversized paper weight.”

Dick gasped, feigning shock. “I am not oversized!” he exclaimed getting up and pulling Tim with him. “I am the perfect size for doing anything and everything.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Dick grinned and leant down slightly whispering “This.” 

The kiss should have been on his cheek, but Tim turned his head at just the wrong minute that Dick pressed their lips gently together and Tim froze.

Quickly realising what he had done Dick jerked away, his eyes widening in horror.

“Oh… I um- I shouldn’t have done that… I- I’m” Dick started to back away but Tim reached out and caught his had, a blush forming on his cheeks as he lifted his eyes up to meet Dick’s.

“Please don’t apologise unless you didn’t want to do it.” His eyes shone with sincerity, he had wanted that for a long time but the older man was just that: older.

“I… I wanted to do it. God Tim you have no idea how much I wanted that.” A smile was back on his lips and Tim smiled too.

“Good,” he said, “because I wanted that too.” Drawing himself up onto his tip toes Tim landed a soft kiss to the corner of Dick’s mouth; laughing as he left the bemused man standing and took the steps up to the manor and one of Alfred’s glorious dinners.


End file.
